


You're Mine

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pining Dean, Pining Sam, Possessive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Dean has always been possessive when it comes to Sam and learning that Sam has a date with another man, well it's time to make his claim clear. Sam is his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Writing Challenge over on tumblr.

Dean Winchester was a possessive man when it came to two things his car and his Sammy. He also loves sex that was no secret. He was not one to turn down an offer.

It was his escape from the reality and harshness of his world and the fact that he had more than brotherly feelings for his baby brother. For years he did his best to hide his more than brotherly feelings for Sam and even though it had broken his heart when he learned that Sam had been accepted to Stanford and he had to bite his tongue as he said nothing as Sam looked at him with pleading eyes to come with him, it tore his heart apart when he looked away from Sam and he tried not to flinch when the door closed softly behind Sam, he might have well slammed it.

After that Dean picked up the first willing body and lost himself in the pain of losing Sam, for that little while he could forget that Sam was gone. But when their dad went missing that all changed and he needed Sam back.

And that brought his possessiveness roaring back full on. But he hid it, he fought it back and tried to be supportive when Sam had his own few hook ups.

Expect when it came to Ruby, that was a whole other story. She was poison for his little brother and he hated how she used him.

Still, he stayed silent when Sam had other hook ups.

That all changed when he followed Sam, one night. And the only reason he followed was because Sam had been acting cagey making sure that Dean was okay with him going out that he was doing his own thing. That instantly had Dean's Sammy's senses tingling and he waited until Sam was in the shower before he went snooping on Sam's phone.

"Alright, Sam let's see what you are up to," Dean muttered under his breath as he unlocked Sam's phone and began to scroll threw his phone. It only took Dean a moment to find something that had him raising an eyebrow and growling, "Son of a bitch."

Sam had a Grindr and not only that he had a date that night with a guy he had been talking to for a few days.

Jealousy hit Dean hard in the gut. He could handle it when Sam was hooking up with women but another man was a whole other story.

"Dean?" Sam's voice echoed throughout the halls of the bunker as Dean's keen ears picked up the sound of Sam's footsteps getting closer to the library and Dean quickly shut off Sam's phone and put it back where he had found it. "In here Sam!"

 _'Oh come on now that's just not fair.'_ Dean couldn't help it but lick his lips as Sam came in fresh from the shower with a few droplets of water rolling down his neck and Dean wanted nothing more than to lick them away and then make sure that Sam forgets all about his date.

Sam was fidgeting even though he was trying to hide it but no one knew Sam better than Dean and he knew the signs. A grin tugged at Dean's lips, he would play with this for now but once Sam left he would be following him. “So where are you off to?” Dean drawled out.

Sam blanched the last thing he wanted was to tell Dean that he had a date he wasn’t sure how his brother would react to knowing he had a date with another man. Part of Sam didn’t want to go on this date, he only wanted Dean but Dean wasn’t like him. He wasn’t in love with his brother and that is why he needed to go on this date. “I was just heading out to get a few things. I’ll be back in a little while.”

Sam was lying no one could read Sam like Dean and he knew that his little brother was lying to him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “Let me grab my jacket and I will go with you.” Dean offered.

“NO!” That was the last thing that Sam wanted, was for Dean to come with him when he was going on a date with another man. Sam wouldn’t be able to survive if Dean looked at him with disgust in his eyes upon learning he liked men.

Dean could see the real fear in Sam’s eyes and Dean felt like a heel. “Sammy, there is nothing you can do or be that would ever have me look at you in disgust. You are my world and nothing could make me stop loving you.” Dean wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug him.

 _‘But can you love me like I love you?’_ The question was on the tip of Sam’s tongue and he wanted to ask it but held back. “Thanks, Dean and the same for you. I will never love anyone the way I love you. You’re my world big brother.”

A soft smile tugged at Dean’s lips even as his heart felt like it was going to explode he didn’t want Sam to go on a date with another man. “Don’t be to long man. I thought we could have dinner and movie tonight.” Dean suggested with a smile on his face.

In that moment Sam wanted nothing more than to call off the date and stay at home with Dean but he couldn’t it would be fair to the other guy. “I won’t be long. I promise.” Sam’s place was with Dean it always was and it always would be.

 _‘Yeah, you won’t be long little brother because I will make sure of it.’_ Dean vowed as he watched Sam get ready to leave.

* * *

 

 

It had been easy for Dean to follow Sam....well that and he knew which bar Sam was meeting the guy at. He gave Sam a twenty minutes head start in the bar before pulling the Impala into the parking lot next to the one Sam had taken from the bunker. It had been so long since he had followed Sam on a date and part of him fighting against that he shouldn’t go into the bar that he should let Sam do this. _‘Besides just because I have more than brotherly feelings for Sam doesn’t mean he has the same. Sam is probably normal.’_ But at the same time, Dean had seen the way Sam looked at him, the love shining in his eyes, the way he touched him, and the sheer heartbreak in Sam's eyes when he thought he lost him and Dean held onto that Sam just might feel the same way for him.

Plus he was a possessive bastard and the idea of another guy touching his Sam pissed him off and he wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t end up ripping the guy’s dick off and shoving it down his throat. _‘Sammy doesn’t need a Grindr, not when he has me.’_

* * *

 

 

Sam was having a horrible time. Oliver was a great guy, really he was but he just wasn’t Dean and he couldn’t measure up to him and it wasn’t fair to Stephen.

If the guy had turned out to be a jerk - like a big part of Sam had been hoping- then he wouldn’t have a problem walking away from him or leaving him to return to Dean. But he was just as nice as he had been in their chats and the last thing Sam wanted to do was to leave him behind without him think he was the bad guy.

Oliver Queen studied the man sitting across from him, he had been less than thrilled with Tommy setting him up on Grindr and connecting him with Sam Winchester but after talking to him and meeting him he was grateful for Tommy setting him up, even if nothing was going to come of this.

“Sam, I’m not one to beat around the bush nothing is going to come of this but friendship. I can see it in your eyes your heart belongs to another and I’m pretty sure it is the guy who is glaring at me from the shadows is the one who has been on your mind since you sat down.” Oliver could feel the dark glares the man was shooting his way and he was sure he saw the guy fingering around the dull knife at his table and he was grateful that it wasn’t sharp because he was sure it would have been pressed against his neck.

 _‘Too_ _bad, I can’t make him blush that way another way.’_ Oliver couldn’t help but think as Sam’s cheeks heated up in the most adorable of reds.

Sam dared to chance a glance and yep there he was sitting in the corner looking ready to rip Oliver to shreds is Dean and part of Sam flares up in hope that Dean is here because he is jealous, that it burns him up inside to see Sam out with another man. “That’s....complicated,” Sam admitted in a small voice and complicated wasn’t enough to cover it.

“Well, I know a man who knows possessiveness when I see it and that man would rip my face off with a smile if I put a finger on you.” Oliver’s friends might call him a fool with a death wish but not this kind of death wish. “Take care Sam and if it doesn’t work call me.” Oliver was one to live on the edge, just ask his friends, and with his eyes locked with the guy in the shadows, he pressed an innocent kiss against Sam’s lips and with the way he opened up it took all of his willpower not to deepen the kiss.

It was the low dangerous growl, the one that promised pain and suffering if he didn’t get his mouth off of Sam in seconds and it was right next to their table that had Oliver pulling away from Sam but not fast enough as Oliver found himself pulled away nearly tossed into a wall.

“Dean!” Sam could only stare at his brother in shock and a little bit of hope as Dean’s glowing green eyes zeroed in on him and suddenly Sam had a very dry mouth as hungry, want and desire filled Dean’s. “Dean?” Sam asked honestly afraid.

“Mine. My Sammy and no one else’s.” Dean growled before wrapping one hand into Sam’s hair and pulling his head back so he could claim his lips in a kiss that left no doubt in anyone’s mind that Sam was his.

Sam knew the moment Dean’s lips were on his that he was addicted to Dean's kisses, he was his drug and he never wanted to be clean or free of him.

This was everything Dean had dreamed it would be like and more and damn it did it kill him to break the kiss. The tiny whimper escaped Sam’s mouth as he did have Dean smiling. “Back to the bunker or I take you here in front of everyone Sammy,” Dean growled his voice rich with sex and lust.

Sam shivered as he licked his lips Dean taking him in front of everyone shouldn’t be as hot as it is but that could be later. Right now he wanted to be able to call him big brother without worrying to be overheard. “Bunker.”

That was all Dean needed to hear as he grabbed Sam by the arm but making sure to spare the guy who had kissed Sam before got a smug wink he was pretty clear Sam was his and then he hustled Sam out of the bar before Sam could stop and say anything to the guy. He didn’t stop until they were at the Impala where he pinned Sam against his girl’s hood. “Tomorrow you deleted that Grindr,” Dean growled under his breath as he nipped at Sam’s lower lip.

Sam didn’t have the heart to tell Dean that he deleted his account and app while he was waiting for Oliver, no one could take the place of spending the evening with Dean. Dean was too hot like this when he was in possessive mode, he would tell him someday.


End file.
